<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperious Me by Starryar (Breadmione)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795090">Imperious Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar'>Starryar (Breadmione)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dominance, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Loving Marriage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Character, WAP, Wholesome Marriage, degradation kink, kinky bastards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have been married for years, they have a son together and their careers are on track. They appear to be the perfect family and the truth of the matter is... they are. Their secret? They keep their romance and sex life alive by trying new and spontaneous acts. So when one day when Hermione asks to be put under Imperious, does he think she is taking it to far?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperious Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank the writers in HoneySweetWriting on Facebook for always being available for advice when I needed it.</p><p>Honorary mention goes to MimiFreed specifically for always been more than happy to help me in anyway she can. Please read some of her works as she is an amazing writer (Thin Ice and The Art of Adjustment are my favorites if you need a recommendation on what to read.)</p><p>Please read the foot note before you decide to come for me. If there are any warnings you think I should add, leave a comment.</p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS, THIS FIC DOES DABBLE WITH CONSENSUAL NON-CONSENT PLAY - DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When he heard the floo roar to life, Draco set his copy of <em>The Daily Prophet </em>down on the table. With a flick of his wand, tonight's dinner started to float into the dining room and he stood to pull out Hermione's seat next to him. He could hear the thud of her shoes hit the ground as she shoved them off and he stood waiting for her like he did most nights after she had received her promotion a year ago. She was now Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, just a couple of positions below Minister Shacklebolt but it was still a high enough office that made her eligible for election as Minister of Magic when Shacklebolt retired. Knowing this and being in full support of Hermione being close to one of her life goals, Draco not only switched to working from home when she got the promotion so he could be the one to keep a close eye on Scorpius, but he also made sure he had a delectable dinner ready for her when she got home.</p><p>Hermione gave a deep sigh when she turned the corner and saw Draco waiting for her to sit so he could push her seat in. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss that conveyed how much she had missed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned it, savoring every bit of affection he could. Hermione was one of two highlights of his day, the other being Scorpius. When Hermione didn't pull away like she usually did after a minute, he did, knowing that it would drive her mad since a kiss was not the only thing she was after tonight.</p><p>"You need to eat, Hermione." He kissed her forehead before looking down into her round, brown eyes. Even with the florescent lighting of the muggle bulbs in their dining room he was able to see flecks of caramel in her chocolate irises. He gave her another quick peck before pulling the chair out even further - a request for her to sit. "Don't even try to tell me you're not hungry, I felt your stomach growl."</p><p>She threw him a playful glare as she sat. He pushed her chair in before taking a seat in his own chair at the head of the table- but right next to her. "You're a tease, you know."</p><p>"I'm a tease? You're the one who ran in here kissing me like you're Casanova or something." Hermione tried not to choke on the mouth full of roast lamb she had shoved into her mouth as they laughed at his lame joke.</p><p>"I do not run." He raised an eyebrow and she nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "It sets a bad example for Scorpius."</p><p>They laughed again and he rested his head on his hand as he stared at his wife- not caring that he was breaking the age old rule of no elbows on the table to do so. He let her eat for a few moments so the hunger in her belly could be sated without a distraction. When he felt an appropriate amount of time had passed, he placed a hand on to her knee under the table. "I see work hasn't completely rid you of your humor today."</p><p>Hermione swallowed her bite of food as she nodded. "Yes, it's been quiet this week." She stared at a spot in their ornate wood table. "I fear that either a mutiny or a union is going to start, I can almost feel it in my bones."</p><p>Draco chuckled as he ran a thumb over the sheer garment covering her legs. He briefly wondered if she was wearing stocking or tights- he found her to be a beauty in either, but he much preferred the stockings as there was something about them stopping mid-thigh that he liked. "It's only Tuesday love, there is plenty of week left for a normal sized meltdown to happen so don't jump to the worse case scenario just yet."</p><p>Hermione chewed on the garlic buttered vegetables as she thought about what he said. "I suppose I'll start freaking out at the end of the week if nothing comes up then. That means next week's horror will be twice as bad." She leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes, and left half of her food untouched. One thing that was difficult to gauge with Hermione was her appetite. Some days she would clear the loaded plate he brought to her as if she only survived off of tea and biscuits for the day, while other times she only ate a handful of food just to have something in her stomach.</p><p>"Honestly, it sounds like the perfect time that you start planning this year's holiday with Scorpius and I so you don't have to deal with the mutiny." Draco lifted his wand from where he left it on the table next to <em>The Daily Prophet</em>. He had already set out the Tupperware so she could take the left overs for lunch and with a quick series of charms, the food was packed away. Even after being married to Hermione for over ten years, he never <em>fully</em> got used to the idea of reheating left over food, but Hermione insisted it was disgraceful to throw out any extra food.</p><p>She gave a small groan and covered her face at the topic being brought up again. "Draco, you know how hard it is for me to leave. I am Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-"</p><p>"Which is the largest department in the Ministry of Magic and the one department that oversees every other department other than the Department of Mysteries." Draco silently got up while her eyes were still closed and turned her chair out so her legs were no longer under the table. She gasped and opened her eyes only to see her husband only an inch from her face. "I know <em>exactly</em> what you do and that is exactly why I am urging you to take a holiday." He knelt in front of her and started to massage her feet before moving on to her calves. After Hermione gave something that was between a groan and a moan, he chuckled as if she proved his point. "Thank god you married me instead of another Gryffindor, no one would be taking care of you."</p><p>Hermione ignored his small quip. "The department needs me." She started to pull the pins from her hair and untucked her blouse.</p><p>"<em>I</em> know what you do for the Ministry which is why I insist you need to remind them what it is to work without you. Ensure future votes." Draco moved over to her other leg, purposely not massaging her thighs before switching limbs. Draco was a Slytherin through and through - he was patient in waiting for the perfect time to strike his prey. Hermione snorted, but it was cut short with another moan when he worked out a particularly sore muscle in her dominant left leg. "Or maybe I don't know. Do you bloody run marathons all day?"</p><p>Hermione gave a tired laugh. "That's classified information, <em>Mr. Malfoy</em>."</p><p>Draco raised a challenging eyebrow at her before moving both arms under her legs to grab her hips and pull her to the edge of the seat. The movement caused her skirt to hike up, revealing that she did in fact choose stockings over tights. Draco's pants grew even more tight in response, but he held back, finally massaging a thigh. "Well according to my expertise, <em>Mrs. Malfoy,</em>" He mocked her tone when using their surname. "You need to learn how to let go and let someone else take over. Draco worked his fingers and thumbs deep into the tense meat, eliciting a moan from her as her muscles relaxed. He took his time before moving over to the other one.</p><p>He was more than aware of the combination of his breath and his hands driving her mad in her seat, just like the scent of her nether region was making it almost painful for his dick to remain in his pants. Draco <em>loved</em> a good tease before getting into the thick of things and had just started to kiss her thigh when she spoke. "Give up control, you say."</p><p>"Mmhmm." He switched to kissing her other thigh as he pushed her skirt up higher to reveal her periwinkle underwear.</p><p>"Imperius me."</p><p>Draco immediately stopped and looked up at her. "What?"</p><p>Hermione had bit her lip again, but this time out of a nervous habit more than anything. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think it would be something we would like. I'd be able to do some of the things you want that I couldn't normally do."</p><p>He was completely taken aback that she was serious enough to try this that he forgot to keep kneading her muscles. "Illegal spell aside, you wouldn't be able to communicate any of our safe words or tell me if something is too much."</p><p>Draco saw a flicker of lust overcome the nervousness shining in her eyes for a brief second. "You would be able to feel my discomfort though, especially if I started to fight it. Plus that's just a part of the fun I would be consenting to." He couldn't believe his ears. His wife - Golden girl Hermione Jean Malfoy née Granger, <em>The</em> heroine of the second wizarding war against Voldemort, was <em>asking</em> to be imperioused. For <em>fun</em>. He couldn't say he was turned off, per se, it was actually an old fantasy of his to imperious a witch and have her do whatever bidding he wanted - Or his younger self at least thought it was. When he finally had the thought of <em>actually</em> going through with it, he felt sick to his stomach, much like he did when Goyle suggested Draco take advantage of Madam Rosmerta when he shared one evening she was placed under his imperious curse. "It's not like we haven't done anything illegal before, remember that one time when we had smoked mari-"</p><p>"Love, I think work is getting to you." Draco turned his attention back to rubbing her thigh as he looked up at her. Half in an attempt to calm her down from the rant she was about to begin and half to get back to what he had tried to start. Now that the seed had been planted, Draco was already considering if it was something he would try. The conclusion he soon came to was yes, but it he was going to take several precautions when he did.</p><p>Hermione frowned, but pulled her skirt up to her waist, inviting Draco to not be shy with his hands. "I said I've been thinking about it for a while. I don't like it when you suggest thAAT- ah!"</p><p>Draco had slipped a thumb under her underwear to gently stroke her clit, catching her completely off guard. He wet his lips as he watched the pleasure on her face, his cock screaming to be freed. "Then take a holiday and I won't suggest you're too tired to think straight." His voice was low and soft, but his tone still made his chest rumble with his suggestion.</p><p>Hermione didn't answer, but she didn't need to; Draco knew he was heard. By the time she was moaning his name several minutes later from his mouth and finger alone, he had temporarily forgotten about what he had deemed as a ludicrous suggestion about the imperius curse.</p><p>"Aren't you happy that I convinced you not to go with the glass dining room set?" Draco lifted Hermione on to the heavy wooden table, half naked and legs already hugging his waist. <em>Imperius me.</em> He swallowed hard, but he was too far into the primal and dominant head space to allow his wife's words to disrupt what they were doing. He pushed her chest on to the table as he grabbed her waist and fucked her hard, all while <em>imperius me</em> ran through his head.</p><p>After he came in her with the contraception charm cast, and the moment of clarity still had him wanting to indulge in her want of the aforementioned kink, he realized he was going to give in- like he often did- to his wife. Maybe not tonight, but he would. When he was with any girl, even before Hermione, he valued their safety and their comfort above all else. He would have never suggested an imperious curse as a form of role play, but since Hermione was the one who brought up the idea...</p><p>When they snuggled into bed, he pressed a kiss into her curly head. "If I do decide to... Imperius you... one single twitch of resistance and we stop."</p><p>Hermione responded by pressing herself into his chest even more as she hugged his hand into her chest. "I know. I trust you more than anyone else, which is the only reason why I feel like I'm able to ask- oh!"</p><p>Draco had pulled her so close that from her shoulders all the way down to the top of her buttocks were completely flush with him. "I better be the only one you think to ask, little witch." He said it in almost a growl and he moved his hands to tickle her side.</p><p>Hermione squealed and turned to face him so he would stop. "You know what I meant!" She swatted his arm and he stopped. They shared one last goodnight kiss before falling asleep.</p><p>His kiss though, wasn't just to say goodnight. It was a silent promise that if imperius was what she wanted, imperius is what she would get.</p><hr/><p>The topic of the imperious curse wasn't brought up again. Draco thought that Hermione had been hesitant to bring it up again after his reaction, but he didn't bring it up because he wanted to really make sure that Hermione was comfortable with the idea. The imperious curse was illegal for a reason and while he understood Hermione didn't try to do things without thinking, he wanted to make sure her pride and love for adventure wasn't going to have her biting off more than what she could chew.</p><p>When she was about to leave for work a week later, he watched her from their bed as she grabbed her bag from their closet. Hermione thew her mass of curls over her shoulder and caught him staring at her. "Oh, you're not usually awake this early-"</p><p>"<em>Imperio</em>." The curse wasn't as strong as it was back when he was being trained to use his magic for dark purposes, but it was strong enough for it to be used in close range. He looked at his wife whose eyes were completely glazed over and her shoulders slumped, causing her to drop the purse she just picked up. "Come here, love." Hermione immediately complied, but he was paying closer attention to the leash he now had on her. He could feel her heart racing at being caught off guard and for the first few seconds, she fought back before she realized what had happened.</p><p>When she stopped by his side, he grabbed her and flipped her over so he was on top of her, completely naked with his hard member pressed into her abdomen. He used the moment to read her face. She was certainly more calm than she usually was to the point her worry lines were no longer present in her now blank expression. Draco imagined this must have been a part of the appeal to her as he remembered how blissful it was to be put under the curse. He gently used the back of his hand to graze her cheek before bringing it down to her throat. Choking along with breath play was always hit and miss for her, but he didn't care for it much so he didn't mind whether they participated in it or not.</p><p>This though was part of his test and he was relieved that he didn't feel he was causing her any discomfort. "Kiss me." And she did. It was a gentle kiss at first, but he deepened it, ensuring her lipstick would be smudged when they stopped.</p><p>Before he got to the point where he would <em>seriously</em> consider making her late for work, he got off of her, still very hard and gently grabbed her arm to help her to get back on her feet. He released the spell with a simple wand motion and sat there staring at his wife who was more than confused on how she was feeling by the tease. "You're going to be late if you don't get a move on."</p><p>Him speaking seemed to break her out of whatever internal monologue she was in. She crossed her arms as she stared him down and spoke in a low, threatening tone. "I'm going to find what ever the female version of a 'cock tease' is and change your name from 'Love of my Life' to that name in my phone."</p><p>"Nonsense." Draco gave a grin that wasn't unlike the teasing ones he used to give her in Hogwarts. "You would never risk anyone reading something so crass every time I tried to contact you." Draco stretched his legs out before relaxing into a provocative pose where one arm was flexing behind his head while the hand of his other arm was wrapped around the base of his cock. He trailed his middle finger up then down it's length, all while watching her reaction. "I want you to know I'll thinking about you while you're at work."</p><p>Hermione licked her lips watching her husband's hand starting to wank himself, but did nothing else to show how much she actually wanted him. When he was on top of her under the imperius curse, it was everything she had thought it would be and she wanted it to last longer - work be damned. She stormed out of the room and was halfway down the stairs when he called out to her. "Don't forget your purse!"</p><p>She licked her lips again before deciding that she would be <em>too</em> tempted to stay if she went back upstairs. Whipping out her wand from her holster, she pointed it up the stairs. "<em>Accio</em> handbag." She heard Draco howl with laughter as the purse came zooming towards her while she wiped her face clean of the smeared makeup. He was so loud, she heard him all the way to their fireplace, forcing her to close her eyes to regain focus on where she wanted to go. When Hermione was able to make it to the Ministry in one piece, she couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as Draco sexually splaying himself on their bed was what popped into her head the second she had closed her eyes.</p><hr/><p>It had been two weeks since he cast imperius on her and Hermione was more frustrated than ever. She had thought that he had made the decision to use it on her and had expected it when she got home that same night, but when she returned to their home their night went as it normally did; he waited with a hot dinner, they talked about their work days and then they went to bed to do whatever tickled their fancy that night.</p><p>So when Hermione's first day of holiday started and she woke up to an empty bed, she didn't think anything of it. She had woken up hours later than what she normally did and Draco had warned her the day before that his holiday would start a day after hers as there were some things he needed to settle at the true headquarters of Malfoy Industries before taking time off.</p><p>Hermione thought about waking Scorpius so they could have breakfast together, but thought that she would use the quiet time for herself as she would have the rest of the holiday to spend time with their only son. She had just finished eating and was starting to wash the dishes when she heard the floo chime. She didn't think that Draco would be back so early and kept the water running as she peered around the corner, wand out to see who had flooed in. When she saw it was in fact Draco who had had entered the room, she holstered her wand and waved at him as he unbuttoned his coat from around the corner before returning to the dishes. "Got everything done, Drac-"</p><p>"<em>Imperio.</em>"</p><p>Hermione had put under imperius several times at the Ministry as it was a part of their training course since the first war, and so she knew the sensation was like no other. It had felt slightly different with every wizard who had placed the spell on her, but she learned that when Draco did it, it was almost like being wine drunk. The tranquil see she was under was bubbling with delight, but most of all... She felt safe. She wasn't sure if this was caused from her willingly submitting to him and was aware that he would never push her farther than she was wanting to be pushed or that he took her mental health more seriously than he took his own, but the hold his imperius had on her was serene, secure and strangely warm.</p><p>Hermione saw herself rather than feel herself slowly stop rubbing the dish sponge over her plate. <em>Take off your pants and sit on the counter.</em> Draco entered the kitchen while she did as he ordered. She saw him wave his wand a few more times out of her peripheral vision and she heard the faucet stop in what sounded like a very far distance away, but logic said it could not have been more than a few feet away. She looked up at her husband through her dark lashes as he stopped in front of her. <em>Spread your legs.</em> If she was able to, Hermione would have smiled as her legs moved at their own accord. She felt a pang of worry that Scorpius may come downstairs to see her looking like a literal open invitation to Draco, but her husband eased her worries after sensing the concern.</p><p>"Scorpius is over at the Harry and Blaise's house. Our first day of vacation will be for ourselves." Draco gave a small grin, the one she used to scowl at in high school, but she didn't miss that his eyes never left her underwear that now tickled her every time a draft came though. Her nipples hardened as she realized that Draco lied about going to his official office and that he was really making sure they would be uninterrupted for the day. Even after she had gotten to really know him, she remained being amazed with how clever he was. <em>I want you to edge yourself- but slowly.</em></p><p>Immediately Hermione ran two fingers from the bottom of her underwear to the top. It was a slow tease and completely in Draco's taste. Hermione felt her body respond by the sensitivity of her nipples increasing to the point the silk pajama top she wore had her shivering with every breath she took. Hermione then let her forefinger and ring finger hug her outer lips while her middle finger teased her opening on the outside of her cotton underwear. Her eyes never left Draco's body as he stood there watching her, his bottom lip gripped between his teeth.</p><p>What caught her off guard was when Draco didn't give a command, but used his wand again- this time to vanish the periwinkle underwear so her fingers were now rubbing against her bare sex. Hermione gave an audible gasp and was thankful the curse she was under did not punish her for acting without an order. Hermione's heart raced and she noticed Draco watching her face now, a slight tension in his brow as he tried to determine if she was still okay. Hermione focused on relaxing and submitting to the spell as she continued to touch herself slowly to put out every possible vibe that she was more than enjoying this. She hoped he noticed how wet she was with how fast her fingers coated themselves with her juices, even with her slow strokes. <em>Finger yourself, but don't come.</em></p><p>Hermione was too eager to comply and immediately slipped one finger into her waiting cunt. "Ooooh!" It was a struggle to not fight the imperius curse and have herself become undone over their counter where they prepped their meals, but she wanted to make this last. She took her time by starting out with just the middle finger to finger her hole several times before swirling the pad of said finger around her glistening pearl. Hermione could see her husband teasing himself by rubbing his stiff cock that was still within his dress pants. Hermione always envied Draco's self control to not immediately want to come when they got hot and heavy, but she also couldn't say she didn't enjoy the benefits of it. Eyeing her husband, she felt herself burn with a new resolve as wave after wave of pleasure started to roll in - she wanted him to <em>bury</em> his cock inside of her at the end of this.</p><p>She slipped another finger in and her hips bucked towards the edge of the kitchen counter towards him. "Oh, fuck- Dracooo." Hermione whined before she started to pant with her pace starting to quicken. She removed her fingers from inside of her and rubbed her clit. She repeated this several times, hitting every itch her body wanted to scratch until she was reminded she was not to come without permission: <em>Don't you dare finish, Witch. </em>The curse had her immediately slipped her fingers back inside of herself, stroking herself at a much slower pace. Her head rolled back from how it was both pleasure and pain.</p><p>"<em>Tell me what you want, Hermione." </em>He spoke aloud this time, but the command was still there. When her head lolled forward to look back at him, she saw that he was standing significantly closer to her, cock in hand. Against Hermione's will - but to her pleasure - her hand immediately matched the pacing of his pumping.</p><p>"You." The sound was breathy and she usually would have hated it, but for Draco, she loved sounding like anything he wanted.</p><p>"What about me?" The look in his eyes was full of love, but more than that, they were full of lust. The passionate look was something only reserved for her and she received another wave of pleasure from it alone. Hermione had to go back to one finger to keep herself on the edge so she wouldn't disobey her order.</p><p>"I want you to fuck my brains out. I want you mount me and make me forget my name. I want- ah!" Draco's eyebrows shot up with her words. Even when they role played dominant and submissive scenes, she never sounded so dirty or needy. He had grabbed her hand sensing she could hardly taking the edging anymore and turned her arm so her hand was in front of her face. Draco couldn't help, but admit his wife was brilliant to think of using the unforgivable in this way. Draco hadn't realized how powerful it was to not just feel his delight, but his own and he made the mistake to allow himself a moment to revel in the double pleasure he felt.</p><p>He stopped her from masturbating on the counter as it almost became too much. If he would have let her continue, he would have lost his grip on Hermione.</p><p><em>Taste yourself. </em>Hermione caught it was more of an open command where she could have stuck all three fingers she used in her mouth at once, but the euphoria running through her veins convinced her to be as naughty as possible. Slowly, she sucked off her ring finger before running her tongue between her middle and forefinger. He sighed when she did that and only after seeing his response was when she sucked her fingers clean.</p><p>Even then the imperius curse clouding the feel of her surroundings, she could feel their arousal sizzle in the air between them. <em>Go upstairs and wait for me on your knees. </em>Hermione was curious about the command, but she obeyed. The curse created a pressure in her head when it sensed her curiosity as hesitation, but as soon as she got on her knees in their bedroom, it disappeared. She didn't have to wait long, but she did find herself starting to squirm on her knees with how eager she was. When he came up the stairs to meet her, he was now completely naked save for his wand holster strapped to his bicep. It made sense to keep his wand on him as it was the tether between them both. <em>Put your back against the bed and look up. </em>Hermione hesitated and felt a burn in her muscles forcing her to do so as she got into position. She wondered if Draco was going to try throat fucking her again, something that failed when they tried this position last time, but she was excited at the prospect.</p><p>Draco bent over and kissed her so deeply, she felt the imperius curse strengthen it's hold over her. It was a kiss that promised reassurance and that while she was the imperiused one right now, she was still in control and had the power to stop when she needed to. "Remember love, one <em>twitch</em> of resistance and I cut my hold on you." His voice was serious and Hermione felt a little bit of determination mixed with anger stir up within her. She already <em>knew</em> she was safe, she <em>wanted </em>Draco to make her feel like she wasn't. As much as she was enjoying this, she wanted him to take her control.</p><p>She wanted to prove to Draco she could handle not being in the lead all the time.</p><p>Draco could feel Hermione wanting more and he focused on the connection the curse created to figure out what she desired. It bothered him more than it surprised him that it was still easy to navigate the leash he had on her, but he used his skill to his full advantage as he visualized himself searching for Hermione's thoughts. What he found seemed to make something click within him. Draco finally accepted that Hermione knew exactly what she was asking for and that he should give her what she wanted.</p><p>When Draco paused, Hermione silently wondered what he was doing before the calm she was feeling intensified, stopping her thoughts in it's tracks. <em>Look at me. </em>When she did, Draco seemed to adopt an air of dominance that made her shiver with excitement and her muscles relaxed even further, allowing her to sink lower into her straddle. His eyes were dark and suddenly she felt like her husband <em>Draco</em> was no longer in front of her, but <em>Malfoy</em>. Hermione let out a surprised gasp when he gripped the roots of her hair and yanked her forward so her lips were pressed against his sack. <em>Pleasure me.</em> Hermione let her tongue flick out to lick his balls and her other hand grasped his length. He moaned and she was surprised to feel his cock had been lightly lubed so it was easy for her to slide her grip up and down.</p><p>Hermione trusted that Draco used an edible lubricant for what he had planned next and was delighted that when she ran her tongue on the underside of his cock there was a sweet taste to it. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she twirled her tongue over the tip, then back down the underside. She did this several times while fluctuating the pitch of her humming. "Fuck..." Draco sighed as the hold on her roots tightened. Hermione opened her eyes to see he let his head fall back with another husky moan. She let out a pleased sound before she continued to use her tongue on his length, slowly savoring the feel of the soft skin on her plump pout.</p><p>
  <em>Enough with the teasing. Get on the bed face up and let your head hang off.</em>
</p><p>Wonder filled Hermione at the request, but she didn't try to hesitate this time. Draco stepped closer and she realized the bed was a little higher than they usually had it. <em>Relax your jaw, get a feel for me and pace your breathing. I'll go slow at first, but you better learn fast, Witch.</em> Hermione was extremely aware of how slick her thighs were with her essence and when she felt the tip of him enter her mouth, she couldn't stop herself from flicking her tongue against it, eager for him to enter further.</p><p>Draco's eyelids drooped so they were only half open. Soon he was giving her another inch before giving her two. He was in her mind and knowing how much she was <em>enjoying </em>the feeling of not being able to move made him harder. He took note how her arousal spiked at the helplessness she felt when she gagged once he got past her tonsils and into her throat. Her mouth felt divine to him, but he kept his pace, allowing her to get a feel for his girth before he properly fucked her. When he was almost to the point of being fully nestled into her throat, she made a noise that sounded more like choking than gagging and instantly withdrew himself from her. He allowed her to cough a little and wipe the excess saliva on her face before grabbing Hermione's chin and pushing her head down back to wear he wanted it. <em>Use your nose to breathe. I won't pull out next time. </em>The threat left an excited look in her eyes and she opened her mouth even wider, waiting for him.</p><p>This time when Draco entered her, he wasn't as slow. While he was careful, he was quickly getting to where he stopped before and when Hermione had made it to the base of his cock her stayed there, fully inserted to test her. It was when he pulled back to fuck her throat again that he realized the view of seeing her neck bulge when he was in her was one of his new favorite views. Moving with practiced patience, he slowly rocked his hips back and forth to watch his length disrupt the natural shape of her neck. Once he was done toying with her, he switched to rolling his hips and creating small, but deep strokes. "Mmm, goddamn."</p><p>Hermione wasn't sure if the mantra she was hearing in her head telling her to take him was his voice or hers. Even through the tears that were spilling from her eyes from the difficulty to breathe, all she could think about was how much she's going to enjoy the moment he came. Her brain was usually filled with several trains of thought that never seemed to cease on how to be better in everything, but now, her thoughts regressed into a single train of how humiliating it was to be put in a position where her only purpose was to make her husband come. <em>This is what you were made for, Witch.</em> Every time she felt a muscle in her mouth tense, she immediately worked on relaxing it, even when she felt her saliva start to exit from the corners of her mouth to mix with her tears before disappearing into her hair. <em>You'll get air after I'm done.</em> Being put upside down gave her small head rush that only heightened when he placed one hand on her throat and another on her breast to play with her nipples.</p><p>Draco was careful to listen to any more sounds or signs he needed to pull out despite his dialogue. Once Draco out a hand on her throat and he could feel himself moving inside of her, he knew he was close. "Fuck, how are you so good to me..." It was a struggle not to pound into her like his primal reflexes said he should, but he refused to put himself in a position where he would cause <em>serious</em> damage. He used his hand that was not on her throat to pinch and roll her nipples with his fingers. "Touch yourself for me, Love." Hermione's hand immediately flew to her swollen clit where he knew she must had been aching and waiting for him. When he came, his hips bucked forward further than he intended from the strong orgasm, and he was unable to remove himself until his cock was done twitching from shooting his load into her esophagus. Hermione had gagged really hard again and was soon tapping his thigh for him to back out. When Draco pulled out, Hermione coughed before greedily swallow down the air she had been deprived of for the last few minutes.</p><p>"Bloody hell, that was hot." Hermione wiped the tears and spit from her face after she sat up. Draco realized then his wife made him cum so hard that she <em>broke</em> the imperius curse. He wanted to laugh at the fact, but he knew she hadn't come yet and his cock was still hard.</p><p>"Is that so?" Hermione recognized the prowl in Draco's voice, but it was too late for her to do anything as he spun her around and grabbed her to pick her up.</p><p>Hermione was able to grab the back of his neck at the last second, right before Draco lifted her up by grabbing the backs of her knees to press her back against the wall. He had left his wand on the bed, allowing him to press his palms flat against their gray walls. He never said it out loud, but he loved their height difference. Hermione was the perfect height for them to utilize one of her favorite positions of being pinned against the wall. He savored the seconds of anticipation before his tip dribbling with her spit met with her silky slit. He always tried to start slow, but once he felt the welcoming warmth of her greet his more than eager cock, he couldn't help but let her slid all the way down to the base where they both groaned from pleasure. <em>This is truly heaven.</em></p><p>"Make it hurt." Hermione half whimpered, still in ecstasy of finally having his shaft where she wanted it.</p><p>Draco smiled at the familiar phrase meaning she wanted it rough. He pulled out leaving just the tip in before making small circles with his hips, giving her the ultimate tease with only an inch or two from his member. "You think you could handle it, you little swot?"</p><p>"Please, Malfoy. I can take it, I promise. <em>Ahhh." </em>Hermione tried and failed at squirming to get a feel for more of his erect shaft.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, Granger." Draco slowed his pace to make wider circles - careful to never let himself slip out.</p><p>"Plea- OH!" In the middle of her begging he slammed into her causing her to cry out. "FUCK!" Hermione loved how Draco knew to use her body weight and the angle she was suspended at to his advantage as he fucked her like she was nothing but a doll. <em>Why does it hurt so good? </em>Hermione thought about how he had already came once, knowing that even in her daze, he never cast a contraception charm. <em>I could get pregnant if he's not careful.</em> Her oxytocin, addled brain found that even more arousing. <em>I hope he cums in me, I want him to fill me up and breed me.</em> Hermione wanted to tell him this and give him the permission to have another child like he had been requesting for some time now, but all she could do was moan and make the same noises she would be embarrassed about after the fact.</p><p>"Shit, I'm going to-" Draco gave a soft grunt, but didn't didn't slow down, even when sweat started to drip down his face. "I'm going to cum."</p><p>Hermione finally found a strong enough train of thought to focus on and tightened her grip around his neck, her fingers running over the downy hairs at the nape of his neck. "Good."</p><p>He made eye contact with her and something passed between them, making his voice drop even lower with lust. "I'm going to fucking come inside you."</p><p>Hermione knew he was asking for permission, but her determination didn't waver. "I said: Good." With a growl Draco took her off the wall and roughly placed her on the bed. She started to roll over, knowing that he often liked the view of her arse, but he grabbed her hip to keep her on her back. "Ah!" Draco grabbed her legs and placed her feet on his chest while he circled her clit with his thumb. Hermione pressed her palms against the headboard of their bed, making sure she took all of him just as hard as she had on the wall. She was already starting to throb again with need but when he entered her a second time, she could already start to feel herself become undone. "Come for me, Draco, I want you-"</p><p>Hearing her beg for him had him throw his head back as his lower muscles seized up from him releasing himself for the second time that night. Even then he did not stop as he brought her to an orgasm by the ministrations on her clit and his slow, deep strokes that made sure her pussy was milking every drop of his semen.</p><p>When she finally came down, he hadn't removed himself yet as he was now the one basking in the relaxed state he often ended up in after they had sex. "Was that okay, future Minister?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "That was everything I hoped for."</p><p>Draco finally pulled out, causing her to squeal from being left to feel a new kind of aching for the next hour. Locating his wand, he conjured a bottle of water for them both and quickly cleaned up before settling in to cuddle her. "I love you, Hermione."</p><p>"I love you too, Draco."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Yes! Hello! I am not a professional in the BDSM community and am still new to it. I did the best research that I could, based this on some experiences I have had and have intentionally pushed / skipped some safe rules for the sake of slow. If this has inspired you to get kinky in the bedroom (which would be awesome) please do your own RESEARCH on what you would like to do, TALK about safe words and limits with your trusted partner and most of all: PRACTICE AFTERCARE. With any scene (especially extreme scenes like Consentual Non-Consent play) and even vanilla sexy time, aftercare should be practiced by both parties. The Sub will probably need reassurance it was not real and the Dom will probably need reassurance that it was okay. Drink water, eat a comfort food and spend time with your partner in aftercare (Or whatever else y'all like to do.) With this fic, I implied aftercare was started, but it can definitely entail more than some water and some cuddles.</p><p>I am also considering making a serious of one shots with this Dramione because I find their relationship so wholesome.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please review :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>